Let me go
by Anna Mills Pierce
Summary: Quiero dejar de sentir este sentimiento que me ha perseguido desde hace tiempo, lo único que anhelo es su felicidad y conmigo nunca la obtendrá. Por ese motivo, renunció a mi vida que pronto acabará, mientras mi recuerdo se extingue de la memoria de los habitantes de Storybrooke,de Henry, de Emma. Moriré como Regina, de una forma digna,tendré mi final feliz. Así que, déjame ir.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos/as. Soy Anna y soy novata en escribir fanfics Swan-Queen. He escrito fanfics de parejas como Brittana pero nunca de Swan-Queen, que es una de mis favoritas. Ayer se me ocurrió esta historia y pues he decidido subirla. No os aburriré mucho más.

Debo aclarar que ni Once upon a time ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es producto de mi imaginación. Algunos lugares son imaginarios.

Esto es la introducción de mi historia. ¡Comentad, para saber is os ha gustado!:)

**Introducción**

La odio,odio a toda la maldita gente de este pueblo. Sino fuera por Henry,ya me habría ido y dejado a todos esos odiosos habitantes de Storybrooke. Hace meses que se supo la verdad,que todos recuperaron su memoria,su odio hacia la reina malvada. Lo peor de todo, es que hasta Henry llego a odiarme y aún siente un poco de recelo hacia mí. No puedo redimirme por todos los actos que he cometido en nombre de la reina malvada. Pero, solo quiero morir como Regina, quiero que Henry se sienta orgulloso de mi cambio,pero debo de admitirlo, nunca podré dejar de que me veáis como el monstruo que era. Por ese motivo, decido alejarme de él,no quiero que mi pequeño príncipe deje a un lado su felicidad. Sé que contigo estará bien,que le querrás y le educarás. Lo único que te pido es que mantengas en la memoria de Henry que le quería con toda mi alma, que esto no es culpa suya. Hace tiempo llevo sintiendo que este no es mi sitio, que quiero reunirme con los amores de mi vida aunque deje atrás al más importante. Emma,cuida de él, yo estaré cuidándolo desde arriba como su ángel de la guarda. Si, quien iba a pensar que la reina malvada al final tenía un corazón y hasta creía en el cielo. Yo nunca he sido muy religiosa, pero ahora que veo como todo esto se acaba, me doy cuenta de que me quiero aferrar a algo, a una posibilidad de creer que encontraré mi final feliz.

Pd: Tú y yo nunca no hemos llevado muy bien,para mí siempre has sido un obstáculo en mi relación con Henry. Pero, él es tu hijo también , te quiere y te admira. Solo hazle sentir orgulloso de ti.

Adiós señorita Swan.

…...

Aparté el pelo de mi cara,lentamente me levanté y cogí aquella carta. Suspiré al ver mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi vida pronto acabaría, mis enemigos se alegrarían con mi muerte,mi dolor se iría,se terminaría todo este sufrimiento. Agarré el abrigo y fui hacia mi querido coche, arranqué y me dirigí hacia la comisaría. Cuando llegué,vi como Swan y Henry, iban felices hacia casa de los "Charming". Mi cabeza me decía que esto estaba bien, él estaría bien. Sin embargo ,mi corazón me decía que debía de estar al lado de Henry,que sería feliz. Hice caso omiso y me dirigí, hacia el puente de los deseos. Sonreí,pidiendo en mi interior que fuera feliz, que me recordará. El viento impactaba en mi cara de una manera en la que me sentía viva,humana.

Cerré los ojos,mi corazón y mi pulso estaban acelerados. Hoy la reina malvada moriría para siempre y Regina tan solo sería un recuerdo que con el tiempo se borraría de sus memorias.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos de nuevo. Sé que han pasado algunos días desde que subí pero aquí estoy,tenía exámenes y no pude actualizar antes,lo siento. Espero que el capítulo os guste. Gracias a todas las que me comentásteis,vuestros comentario me han motivado a subir:) jaja. Nada más que decir...

**Capítulo 1: Déjame morir como Regina**

Cerré los ojos,mi corazón y mi pulso estaban acelerados. Hoy la reina malvada moriría para siempre y Regina tan solo sería un recuerdo que con el tiempo se borraría de sus memorias.

Lancé un gran suspiró y decidida con un leve balanceo,dejé mi cuerpo caer. Los recuerdos de mi vida pasaban por mis ojos,veía a Henry cuando lo conocí por primera vez,la muerte de Daniel,las peleas con Swan,la muerte de mi madre,el odio hacia mí,la soledad que sentí cuando Henry me abandonó por Swan. Sentía como poco a poco mi vida se estaba acabando,mi fuerza se iba desvaneciendo,notaba como la magia iba desapareciendo de mi cuerpo,mi mente no respondía,el aire chocaba contra todo mi cuerpo,lo que provocaba en mí un inmenso sentimiento de libertad.

-Regina-gritó una voz desconocida, esa voz caló en mi cuerpo,abrí los ojos y observé como la distancia que me separaba del agua era poca,sin embargo estaba estática,no lo podía entender,debía de haber muerto ya.

-Regina-volvió a gritar esa voz,ya con mis cincos sentido, me dí cuenta de a quien pertenecía esa voz,era de Swan.

De repente,sentí como algo me arrastraba hacia arriba,sentía como mi piel se erizaba y mis latidos eran cada vez más rápidos,me elevaba lentamente hasta que Swan me agarró y me dejó en el frío suelo. No me moví ni un milímetro,no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Dejáme morir,Swan por favor-supliqué yo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-No puedo-contestó ella acercándose a mí,se sentó a mi lado y puso mi cabeza en sus piernas,yo solo cerré los ojos,no quería romper el silencio. Ahora no podía dejar de sentir vergüenza por lo que había hecho,pero no me arrepentía de haberlo intentado.

-¿Por qué Regina?-preguntó Swan mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Por qué no?-contesté yo abriendo los ojos y encontrándome con la ruda mirada de la rubia.

-Regina-suspiró pesadamente,quitando su mano de mi cabeza-no te das cuentas de que hay gente a la que le importas-dijo ella mirándome fijamente. En ese momento la risa se apoderó de mi mientras Swan me miraba extrañada.

-Swan, no me hagas reír,nadie se daría cuenta de que había desaparecido,todos habríais sido más felices sin la reina malvada-contesté yo girando la cabeza para que ella no pudiera ver como una lágrima caía lentamente por mi cara.

-Henry,Mary Margaret,yo-afirmó,girando mi cara mientras lentamente secaba la lágrima que había derramado.

-Henry sería más feliz sin mí y hace tiempo que a tu madre no le importó. En cuanto a ti,siempre nos hemos llevado mal. Nos odiamos y ambas lo sabemos-sentencié yo, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Henry sufriría mucho con tu muerte,ya le abandoné yo una vez, volverías a hacer que se sintiera abandonado. Mi madre nunca ha dejado de preocuparse por ti,sigue creyendo que en tu interior,está la verdadera Regina,la frágil,la que siente y yo,nunca te he odiado. Eres la madre de mi hijo,le criaste y le educaste convirtiéndole en el chico que es ahora-replicó ella,provocando en mi miles de sentimiento. Me levanté rápidamente y corrí sin ninguna dirección,quería alejarme de lo que estaba sintiendo,mi mente no paraba de recordar las palabras que había dicho la maldita Swan.

-Regina,para-gritó Swan,yo aceleré haciendo caso omiso a su petición,giré la cabeza para ver si había perdido a Swan,pero la vi detrás de mí,seguí corriendo hasta que noté como unos brazos me rodeaban fuertemente,atrayéndome hacia ellos.

-Cálmate-susurró en mi oído, Swan.

-Suéltame-le ordené a la rubia, ella solo rio y dijo que no,suspiré y me tranquilicé.

-Puedes soltarme ya,Swan-dije yo ella,accedió.

-No te voy a dejar sola después de ver lo que intentabas hacer-sentenció ella mientras me miraba.

-¿Cómo pudiste saberlo si te vi irte con Henry?-pregunté yo,curiosa por saber como lo hizo.

-Dejé mis llaves olvidadas y volví mientras Henry se fue a casa de Mary Margaret. Cuando leí la nota,supe donde te encontrabas y corrí hacia llegar a ver como caías,sentí rabia,impotencia por no poder hacer nada,tan solo desee que volvieras de nuevo arriba,desee salvarte y sentí como la magia corría por mis venas,me concentré en lo que deseaba y conseguí salvarte, no iba a dejar que murieras,no me lo perdonaría nunca-me contó,ella yo pensé que le importaba pero alejé inmediatamente esa idea de mi cabeza.

-Swan,aléjate de mí, me voy a casa,ve con Henry,ya estoy mejor-afirmé yo, ella negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

-Hoy me quedo contigo, Henry está con David y Mary Margaret,tú me necesitas más que Henry-yo suspiré,ella me agarró y me hizo seguirle, yo obedecí,no tenía fuerzas para contradecirle.

El silencio nos invadió,pero no era un silencio incómodo,simplemente no había nada que decir y por nada del mundo rompería este silencio. Llegamos a mi casa,a mi hogar, esa casa en la que había pasado mis mejores y peores momentos. Abrí lentamente la puerta, me descalcé,me despojé de mi abrigo y con un gesto permití a Swan que entrará tímidamente.

-Swan hazme caso por una vez,ve a tu casa-dije yo notando lo incómoda que estaba.

-Me llamo Emma,deja de decirme Swan-contestó poniendo un puchero-no me vuelvas a repetir que me vaya no lo voy a hacer-sentenció ella, yo suspiré y fui hacia la cocina,necesitaba algo de vino ya que tenía que soportar a Swan.

Swan me miró y vino corriendo hacia mí,se puso delante de mí impidiendo que fuera a por mi apreciado vino.

-Nada de vino-aclaró ella frunciendo el ceño,a veces cuando estaba con Henry parecía ser una niña pequeña pero otras veces podía resultar ser adulta.

-Swan,aparta de mi camino sino quieres que te evapore-dije yo, intentando avanzar,cosa que no pude conseguir.

-Regina,sé cuando mientes,siempre lo he sabido,mi poder funciona contigo perfectamente-contestó ella sonriente empujándome hacia el comedor.

-Swan,no soy una niña a la que tengas que cuidar-refunfuñe yo,ella rio.

-Regina,no lo intentes más por favor-suplico mientras reía.

-Es tarde Regina,es hora de ir a dormir-dijo Swan bostezando.

-Vale-acepté yo, subiendo pesadamente las escaleras,durmiendo me libraría de Swan.

De repente oí unos pasos, giré la cabeza y la vi de nuevo allí,le puse mi cara más amenazante pero no se inmutó.

-Swan-me cortó,dios como odio que haga eso.

-Emma,Emma,Emma- repitió constantemente,yo bufé.

-Emma,¿dónde crees que vas?-pregunté yo.

-A tu habitación contigo-contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo le sonreí cínicamente.

-Ni lo sueñes-contesté, yo exasperada ya por esa actitud sobreprotectora.

-Voy a vigilarte,no voy a dormir,solo voy a vigilarte-sentenció ella comenzando a subir las escaleras.

-Ya te he aguantado bastante,Swan-le dije mientras subía mi mano y conjuraba un hechizo para que olvidará lo que había pasado las últimas horas.

-¿Has acabado Regina?-preguntó irónicamente la rubia, el hechizo no había surtido efecto.

-No lo entiendo,mi magia ha desaparecido-dije lentamente,sin creérmelo aún.

-Mañana buscaremos una solución a eso,ahora que estás indefensa,voy a aprovecharlo-sentenció ella acercándose a mí,yo subí las escaleras asustada.

-Así me gusta,sin magia eres muy dócil-aclaró ella riendo.

-Eres exasperante-sentencié yo , entrando a mi habitación y cerrando la puerta en la cara de Swan,a lo que ella me respondió con una carcajada. Abrió lentamente la puerta y me ordenó que me acostará,yo accedí,sentía como mi cuerpo,mi mente,yo,estábamos cansados. Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando,viendo como última imagen a Swan mirándome fijamente,no me gustaba sentirme débil con alguien ni mostrarle nada. Pero, no tenía ganas ni fuerzas como para oponerme.

…...

-Todos a por la reina malvada,ella es la causante de nuestros males,nos borro nuestras memorias,disfruto cada minuto de su final feliz-dijo gruñón,acercándose a mí junto con algunos enanitos más. Todos iban con antorchas y gritaban que me condenarán.

Sin embargo lo más doloroso de todo fue ver a Henry liderando a la multitud.

-A por ella,me alejó de mi familia,de mi verdadera madre-sentenció Henry posicionándose detrás de Swan.

-Vas a pagar por todo lo que no has hecho-aclaró la rubia,sonriendo malvadamente.

-Sois los bueno no podéis matar-dije yo intentando aliviar el miedo que sentía.

-Muy bien,reina malvada te lo demostraré-contestó Swan ,acercándose cada vez más a mí hasta que me acorraló en la pared. Posó sus dos manos en mi cuello, el cual rodeo con ellas,mi aire disminuía ,difícilmente podía respirar,las lágrimas caían de mis ojos, todos reían y celebraban mi muerte.

-No-grité yo.

…...

-No-grité yo.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato,dándome cuenta de que me encontraba en mi casa,en mi habitación,tan solo había sido un sueño.

-Regina,¿qué te ha pasado?-me preguntó la rubia preocupada,yo aún respiraba agitada.

-Nada,nada,un mal sueño-contesté yo,dándole la espalda hasta que sentí como se sentaba en mi cama y se echaba con lentitud,esperando alguna oposición a que lo hiciera pero no la hubo. Se acercó a mí,estábamos a centímetro,podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Pensando en ella caí en los brazos de morfeo.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa a todas/os!

Los siento mucho por no haber actualizado por más de un mes,os pido disculpas. Pero el ordenador se me rompió y perdí todos los capítulos que había hecho. Una mierda...(perdonad por mi expresión) Bueno,pues nada hoy me han traído el ordenador y me he puesto a escribir enseguida,no sé si os gustará,no me acordaba del otro que había escrito,he cambiado algunas cosas.

Y si a eso le añadimos que teng semana llenas de exámenes pues estoy algo ocupada. No os puedo prometer subir tan seguido hasta que acabé las clases. Cuando acabé las clases,en verano actualizaré seguido.

Por cierto,tengo que comentar el final de OUAT, me ha gustado mucho. Lo único que no me ha gustado,es que Emma haya provocado dolor a sé si seré yo sola pero pienso que Regina va a convertirse otra vez en la mala,no se si es una sensación. Además de que el beso de Emma con el pirata no me ha gustado nada...

Quiero Swanqueen!

Vale,después de quejarme un poco os dejó el capítulo,que será el despertar

Capítulo 3: Me importas

Un haz de luz entraba por la ventana,el cuál hizo que abriera los ojos con molestia. Tras unos segundos,las imágenes de ayer invadieron mi mente. Mi intento de suicidio,Emma salvándome mientras me decía que le importaba,que yo era importante para alguien. Una sonrisa melancólica se apoderó de mi rostro. Hace poco tiempo era importante para alguien,para mi hijo. Sin embargo,él se enteró de la verdad que yo tanto intenté esconder por años pues no quería que él se alejará de mí como lo acabó haciendo. A la única persona que le importaba ya no me mira e incluso se muestra indiferente conmigo. No puedo mentir y ocultar lo que siento de nuevo, ese pequeño acto que fue para él,me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. Aún me cuesta expresar con palabras lo que sentí cuando mis manos temblorosas le agarraron con firmeza por primera vez. A decir verdad,cuando Daniel fue asesinado a manos de mi madre,yo me abracé a su cuerpo que yacía yerto entre mis brazos mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro y juré nunca volver a amar a alguien de nuevo. Pues escondí mis sentimientos tras muros que serían infranqueables, mi actitud con las personas era fría,nadie ni nada me importaba. Mas,incumplí la promesa que un día juré ya que desde que mis ojos admiraron el bello y tierno rostro de Henry,los muros infranqueables fueron derribados como si muros de papel se tratasen,uno por uno caían mientras ese pequeños llegaba a mi corazón conquistándolo y causando que él fuera la persona más importante a la que amaría en toda mi existencia.

Bufé,intentando contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos,buscando la manera de salir pero yo no lo permitiría. Respiré profundamente y decidí despejarme. Sin embargo unos fuertes brazos no me lo permitieron,extrañada giré mi cuerpo y me acordé de Swan. Me maldije interiormente,como pude permitir que durmiera conmigo,que incluso me protegiera. Estaba desesperada por salir de allí y con lentitud me deshice de su agarre,no sin llevarme un susto cuando suspiró y volvió a dormir. Ya fuera de la habitación,miré desde la lejanía la habitación de mi pequeño príncipe. Desde que se fue,no me he atrevido a abrirla, hay tantos recuerdos que no me atrevo a entrar. Agaché la cabeza por un momento,sequé una lágrima rebelde que se deslizaba por mi rostro. Seguidamente bajé rápidamente las escaleras y salí a la calle sin mirar atrás. Era un día soleado,yo sonreí como hace tiempo no sonreía. Decidí dar una vuelta por las afuera de Storybrooke,mi cabeza necesitaba aclararse habían tantos pensamientos en mi mente ,que necesitaba simplemente despejarme. Con paso lento fui alejándome de Storybrooke hasta que llegué al bosque,ese bosque que se parecía tanto al que un día fue mi hogar. Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos y yo asustada miré para todos los lados,sin avistar nada extraño. Me dije a mí misma que solo era cosa de mi imaginación pero mi sexto sentido me decía que huyera lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

…...

Emma (Pov)

Mi mano palpó el otro lado de la cama y estaba vacío como siempre. Abrí los ojos de inmediato cuando me acordé de que yo no había dormido sola. Mierda,pensé mientras me levante implorando interiormente que Regina no hubiera cometido ninguna locura.

-¡Regina,Regina!-gritaba yo una y otra vez mientras abría cada puerta,encontrando cada habitación vacía y sumida en el silencio.

Mis gritos resonaban por toda la casa pero la respuesta que tanto anhelaba nunca llegó.

Salí a la calle y asustada comencé a correr hacia el lugar donde Regina intentó suicidarse ayer,no iba a permitir que se fuera sin luchar. Tiene razón al principio la odiaba con todo mi corazón e incluso pude provocar que mi hijo,bueno que nuestro hijo se alejará de ella pero me arrepentí desde que vi como se derrumbaba.

Flashback

Como desde hace algunas semanas la misma rutina de siempre,despertaba a Henry,lo llevaba al colegio y patrullaba la ciudad sin que ocurriera nada como habitualmente pasaba. Todo esto me empezaba a exasperar,mi vida se había convertido en una jodida rutina que no quería aceptar. Enfadada paré el coche y apoyé mi cabeza en el volante,recordando el motivo por el cual aún permanecía en este lugar. Henry y mis padres eran el único motivo por el que vivía aquí su pudiera irme,me marcharía sin dudarlo como lo he hecho toda mi vida pero ahora hay personas a las que les importó y no podría hacerles eso. Así que acepto el hecho de que mis días se repitan sin parar por el resto de mi vida. Enciendo de nuevo el motor pero alguien capta mi atención,más bien una morena a la que odiaba. Ella llegó corriendo a su perfecta casa blanca en la que entro sin dudarlo. Nunca había visto a Regina de esa manera,parecía asustada,apenada. No podría identificarlo mas ella no me importaba por mí que sufriera hasta morir pero sé que Henry aún la quiere y le importa lo que le pase a su eso me resigno al hecho de que debo averiguar lo que pasa. Salgo de mi coche con desgana y me acerco con lentitud a la puerta. Estaba dispuesta a tocar cuando oí un grito,alarmada agarré mi pistola y me dirigí hacia el patio trasero. La imagen que vi se quedó grabada a fuego en mi corazón,me recordaba tanto a mí hace algunos años. Regina se encontraba tirada en el suelo mientras lloraba sin parar,el gran manzano estaba ardiendo fieramente mientras se convertía en ceniza que poco a poco el viento se llevaría. Esa imagen provoco en mí una inmensa pena por la morena ya que sabía como se sentía,yo también había estado sola por años y conocía el sentimiento de soledad que una siente. Sentimos que nadie nos quiere,que nuestra vida no tiene sentido sin nadie con quien compartirla,que nuestra existencia no sirve para nada,no tienes nadie al cual poder acudir cuando quieres que te consuele o que comparta el éxito que has tenido. Sé que Regina causó que mi vida fuera así pero no quiero que ningún ser humano sienta lo mismo que he sentido yo. Ahora me debato en entrar y consolarla o marcharme con un nudo en la garganta. Deshecho la primera opción por cobardía,tal vez por miedo o quizás porque no sabría como actuar ante la fría Regina Mills,no podría consolarla. Con una opresión en el pecho me marché de allí,reprendiéndome cada día por no haber hecho nada. Lo único que hice fue observar desde la distancia como la reina malvada iba destruyéndose y la verdadera persona que había dentro iba derrumbándose.

…...

Lo que hice aquel día es algo de lo que no me enorgullezco,yo podría haber evitado que se sintiera sola,que intentara quitarse la vida y que ahora lo volviera a hacer. No la encontré en el puente de los deseos ,solo hallé a mi viejo coche allí. Monté en él y puse rumbo a los establos,recuerdo como Mary Margaret mencionó que Regina montaba a caballo antes de convertirse en la persona que es ahora o más bien la que era antes. Bajé de mi amado coche y tampoco la vi allí,no sabía donde buscar,no se me ocurría ningún lugar en el que pudiera estar. El bosque,el bosque le recordará a su hogar,subí al coche de nuevo y aceleré dirigiéndome al bosque,sé que salté todas las leyes de tráfico pero no me importaba era la sheriff y la vida de Regina era más importante que unas estúpidas normas.

…...

Regina(Pov)

Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban a cada segundo que pasaba en ese lugar,tras unos minutos decidí que me iría de allí,no iba a quedarme a averiguar que pasaba. Giré mi cuerpo lentamente y mis pies avanzaron unos metros,hasta que noté que alguien me seguía,me volví agitada.

-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunté yo oyendo una pequeña risa que iba aumentando poco a poco. Mi respiración se aceleraba,no iba a enfrentarme a nada y menos sin magia. No me siento tan poderosa como me sentía antes.

-Veo que la Reina malvada tiene miedo,nadie lo pensaría-expresó una voz que identifiqué.

-No te tengo ningún miedo,tú solo eres un títere-respondí yo intentando parecer segura.

-No muerdas a la mano que una vez te dio de comer-contestó él con una sonrisa malvada.

-Déjate de formalidades-suspiré-¿Que quieres Rumpelstiltskin?-pregunté yo, no iba a malgastar mi tiempo hablando con él.

-Veo que no estás de humor y que tu magia tampoco funciona-aseguró él acercándose más y más a mí,yo me alejaba hasta que choque contra un árbol y él me arrinconó.

-Mi magia funciona perfectamente-contesté yo sonriendo e intentando irme. Él me paro con un hechizo.

-Si tuvieras magia lo hubieras evitado,no podría haber podido capturarte-aseguró él saltando feliz mientras yo me encontraba quieta sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

-He anhelado vengarme de ti desde que supe que tú habías secuestrado a Belle,además de que no me interesa tener a alguien tan poderoso como tú-expresó acariciando mi mejilla.

-Aparta tus manos de mí-ordené yo intentando moverme pero me fue imposible.

-Vamos a ver cuan fuerte es la Reina malvada-articuló él con un brillo en sus ojos. De repente sentí una fuerte opresión en mi cuello y mi respiración empezó a ser más dificultosa.

-Me he dado cuenta de que ya no eres la misma,no eres la misma persona a la que yo un día enseñé-aseguró él mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-No soy la misma persona en la que tú me convertiste-reclamé yo ,él giró los ojos.

-Eras,te hice,eso no importa. Puedo sentir como tu fortaleza se ha desvanecido-contestó él,yo solo sonreí.

-No te voy a dar la satisfacción de verme destruida. Sabes que Belle estará mejor sin ti,ella no puede vivir con un monstruo como tú,acabaría abandonándote-dije yo cínicamente,podría matarme que era lo que más deseaba pero antes iba a divertirme un poco.

-Calla,cierra la boca-ordenó él,lanzándome contra el tronco del árbol que estaba situado enfrente de mi posición,un pequeño gemido escapó de mis labios cuando mi espalda impactó con rudeza en aquel tronco.

-La verdad duele-dije yo mientras gemidos de dolor salían de mi boca.

-No hables de ella,no hables de nosotros-advirtió él.

-Nunca habrá un vosotros,ella encontrará a alguien que le merezca,tú solo has sido como decirlo-dije pensativa-un experimento,una obra de caridad-susurré yo mientras él llevaba las manos a sus oídos evitando oír mis palabras.

-Regina vas a morir,te lo aseguro y no de la mejor manera-amenazó él,mi piel se erizó mas morir era lo que yo deseaba desde hace algún tiempo así que callé sonriendo por la gracia del asunto.

Una fuerza envolvió todo mi cuerpo,yo arqueé mi espalda mientras un suspiro salía de mi boca. Nos encontrábamos cara a cara.

-No voy a pegarte,no quiero ensuciar mis manos con tu sangre-sentenció él,volviendo a hacer que impactará contra otro árbol,solo que ahora la sangre comenzó a brotar de mi cabeza,sentía como lentamente se deslizaba por mi rostro,hasta llegar a mi boca,notando un sabor metálico. Él me miraba expectante a que me derrumbara pero no lo hice,sonreí de nuevo.

-Solo sabes hacer eso y con magia. Por favor no me hagas reír-contesté riendo a la vez que notaba como sus ojos se oscurecían y apretaba sus puños.-Tú te consideras el Ser Oscuro,no te atreves a luchar siempre serás el hombre cobarde que abandonó a su hijo-sentencié yo antes de que se aproximara a mucha velocidad hacía mí,propinándome un gran puñetazo en mi mejilla derecha,escupí la sangre que sentí en la boca y Rumpel me agarró del pelo lanzándome contra el suelo.

-Despídete-ordenó él,formando una gran bola negra y apuntando en mi dirección.

-Adelante-contesté yo con una mueca en mi cara.

-Como la vuelvas a tocar,juro que te mato-aseguró la misma voz que escuché ayer.

-Swan-susurré yo viendo como se acercaba a nosotros, solo quería que se fuera,no quería que le pasara nada a esa rubia entrometida.

-Regina-gritó ella alarmada viendo como la sangre no paraba de salir de mi cabeza,ella se acercó a mí.

-¡Que bonito,por fin la Reina malvada y la Salvadora se llevan bien!-exclamó él sonriente mientras aplaudía,noté como Emma se tensaba ante las palabras de Rumpel y sus dientes chirriaban.

-No le sigas el juego-le susurré en el oído mientras agarraba su mano con fuerza intentando que se tranquilizara y no cometiera una locura,no iba a dejar a Henry sin madre. Ella bufó a modo de oposición mientras sus ojos se oscurecían.

-¡Es una pena que Henry no pueda ver que su familia se lleva bien o que sois una familia!-exclamó mientras levantaba sus brazos provocando que mi cuerpo se levantara y se mantuviera estático en el aire,mi respiración era lenta,no sentía mi cuerpo ya no lo podía controlar,mi mirada se dirigió a la de Swan,nuestras miradas conectaron y observé como el color de sus ojos era cada vez más oscuro y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-Suéltala-gritó formando un escudo protector alrededor de mi cuerpo,lentamente fui descendiendo hasta que mi cuerpo tocó el suelo.

-Cada día me sorprende más,señorita Swan-expresó él,acercándose a ella mientras intentaba deshacerse de aquel escudo protector.

-No le toques,no le hagas daño pues no me haré responsable de mis actos-advirtió ella,su risa resonó por todo el bosque.

-Una sheriff que nunca ha utilizado magia no me asusta-aseguró él,yo admiraba la escena suplicando que aquella rubia huyera sin mirar atrás.

-Emma,vete-ordené yo en un susurro entrecortado,no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar-Henry no puede perderte-aseguré,tragando con dificultad saliva.

-Regina,no te voy a dejar aquí con este montruo-sentenció ella,canalizando toda su magia en una bola blanca,Rumple se sorprendió y se alejó unos cuantos metros.

-Swan,no vas a poder controlarla,acabaras muriendo haz caso a la Reina malvada,vete-aconsejó él,no sé porque motivo mi corazón latía desesperado temiendo que Emma se fuera-Nos dejará vivir sin ella seremos felices-aseguró él rodeando a Emma.

-Sin ti todo el mundo sería feliz y se llama Regina -replicó ella lanzando esa bola de energía que impactó en la espalda de Rumple. Un estruendoso grito se escuchó antes de que desapareciera.

-Regina-musitó ella asustada,se arrodilló y acarició mi mejilla lentamente,el ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre marcharte sin avisar?-preguntó ella con ojos llorosos.

-Lo siento-expresé yo arrepentida al ver el dolor y la preocupación en su mirada. Emma tocó levemente la herida de la cabeza pero un gemido ahogado no pudo evitar salir de mi boca.

-Regina,tenemos que ir al hospital-ordenó ella.

-No por favor-supliqué yo,no quería que nadie me viera de esta manera,tan vulnerable.

-Regina no puedes dejar tu herida así,debes curarla-advirtió ella,ayudándome a levantarme. Sin embargo mis piernas no respondían a mis llamadas. Ella lo notó y con ternura me cogió entre sus brazos y me sonrió,yo aparté de inmediato mi mirada.

-Solo,llévame a casa-imploré yo,ella me miró y aceptó a regañadientes. Con calma nos subimos al coche que nos llevo hasta mi casa. La calle estaba desierta y ella lo aprovechó para sacarme del coche sin que nadie viera mi estado. Abrió la puerta con tranquilidad y me dejó en el sofá con cuidado.

-Espero que la sangre no me estropeé este maravilloso sofá-dije yo,ella rió a la vez que yo la miraba extrañada.

-Solo te importa tu caro sofá,después de estar apunto de morir-expresó ella cansada de mi actitud de indiferencia sobre lo que había ocurrido anteriormente.

-Swan,te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida pero sabes que yo quiero morir y tú no me lo vas a impedir-aseguré yo,ella negó con la cabeza.

-Recuerda que somos familia y no voy a permitir que te rindas sin luchar-sentenció sacando algo de alcohol,unas gasas y algodón.

-Solo compartimos un hijo-expresé yo,ella rió.

-Entonces eso nos convierte en familia-declaró Emma,el dolor que sentí cuando comenzó a curar mi herido era insoportable,lo intentaba ocultar pero no pude reprimir que un suspiró de dolor se escapará de mis labios,ella paró de curar la herida y me miró de nuevo.

-Regina,si te duele solo dilo,no reprimas el dolor-aconsejó ella volviendo a su tarea pero yo no confiaba en ella,vale que me había salvado la vida pero podría tratarse de un plan.

-No me duele-aseguré yo,secando una lágrima . Me agarró de nuevo de la mano y comenzó a acariciar la palma de mi mano trazando círculos.

-Confía en mí-susurró ella con una sonrisa sincera a la que yo le respondí.

-No puedo confiar en nadie,no puedo simplemente dejar que entrez en mi vida-sentencié yo,levantándome con agilidad hasta que la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y mi vista se nublo,lo último que vi fue a una Emma gritando que no cerrara los ojos.


End file.
